dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Obama Ain't Got the Touch
"Obama Ain't Got the Touch" is a song by Every Ape and His Brother, written for the album Poss Window. It is a parody of "The Touch" by Stan Bush. History The parody song was first written on Saturday, September 29th of 2012, and submitted to AmIRight within minutes of its completion. Its lyrics were slightly modified on November 1st to make reference to Benghazigate. A video version of the parody song was recorded on Thursday, November 1st of 2012. The video was recorded in 1080p resolution, and uploaded to YouTube around 8:45 PM EDT on November 1st. It was ready for public viewing around 9:54 PM that same evening; with exception of the fact that 480i, 720p, and 1080p resolutions didn't work well in 3D mode. The piano music was from YouTube user CapnADC, who did a cover of Stan Bush's "The Touch." This cover was used as a vocal-free music bed, which came in handy given the difficulty in finding a karaoke version of Stan Bush's original. All tracks were recorded from Dozerfleet Portable, then transferred to Dozerfleet Main for editing. After only a few days of being up, it was taken down along with all other videos, following the Dozerfleet Channel being taken down. This was so that the Dozerfleet founder could find a new host, to protest some of Google's policies regarding preferential treatment of its gay employees. The song was also removed due to failing its objective of helping Romney win. It received one like and two dislikes, as liberal viewers were incensed that their "Dear Leader" would be lampooned to a classic Stan Bush tune. Message The song is a random voter, venting his frustrations with the Obama regime as the 2012 presidential elections rapidly approach him. He at first demands Obama's impeachment; then comments on how Obama has a speech for everything, but few actions to back up those speeches. He calls Obama "a loser" due to the regime's disastrous record and failed policies. He points to the documents suggesting Obama committed Selective Service fraud, and then lectures the DNC convention about "booing God." He then launches a tirade against Obama's "delusional narcissism." The chorus makes a quick reference to Clint Eastwood's RNC convention stint with the empty chair. The video and wiki version then goes on about Stevens being allowed to die in Benghazi, which was not in the AmIRight version. From there, Obama is lectured about how Holder prevents Arizona from enforcing the most basic common sense immigration laws. From there, Obama's habit of spending more time playing golf than being on duty is given significant scolding. "Moo-chelle" and her expensive vacations are scolded immediately after that. The singer then mocks Obama due to how much dirt Sheriff Joe Arpaio has on him. The video follows this up with an ad for WND's featured book Where's the REAL Birth Certificate? That Obama himself once claimed to be Kenyan is brought up. Obama's Social Security fraud is discussed in detail. He is also mocked by the singer for his over-dependence on teleprompters, as well as his class warfare mongering and Communist leanings. The singer then outright accuses Obama of being "out of touch," with the video demonstrating Obama's propensity to act like a king/dictator. In the video, "So drunk on power!" is laid over a picture of Obama dressed like a pharaoh; a further jab at his narcissism. Occupy Wall Street is referenced next, as they're portrayed for being lawless hooligans that do nothing but destroy everything in their path. The video shows a screenshot of a newsfeed from earlier in 2012, in which Occupy Oakland went so far as to come out in favor of child sex trafficking. The implication is that Obama doesn't really care about the issue. His shutting down of the Keystone XL Pipeline, which led to increased fuel costs, is referenced in "you added high-price gas to the flame!" The song also attacks him for his endorsement of infanticide while he was a state senator in Illinois; as well as accusing him of betraying humanity for coming out in favor of Crooked Pseudomarriage. The video shows a cover of Newsweek, in which he's shown with a rainbow halo and comments on him being "the first gay president." The line "you act like too much ain't enough!" is a reference to the Gay Manifesto, which utters at one point: "Too much is never enough!" The singer then attacks Obama for aligning himself with the Muslim Brotherhood, an organization that the video illustrates as having dated back to the time their founder was in league with Nazi Germany. Obama's disregard for the Bill of Rights is addressed next, with the singer arguing: "So it's time we teamed up and ran you out of town!" At the end, the singer flat-out tells Obama: "You're fired!" Lyrics See also * Poss Window * "Here Come the Snakes" * "The Haunting Past" * Election 2012 * Stop the Crooked Rainbow Campaign External links * "The Touch" original song on YouTube * CapnADC's piano cover of "The Touch" on YouTube Category: Songs by Every Ape and His Brother Category: Poss Window Category: Election 2012 Category: Projects from 2012 Category: Completed projects Category: Dozerfleet Studios projects